I will always remember
by Akiyama Shiori
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm glad you're back, Nezumi'. It's their anniversary, but Nezumi forgotten about it. Shion get's mad, rushes out of the house and Nezumi is confused. Cute, fluffy, one shot.


**Author's note:** Hello, everyone. So, I am back with another Nezushi fanfiction. :D My short vacation just ended, but this idea just popped in my mind and I had to write it down. This is a sequel to my previous fanfiction **''I am glad you're back, Nezumi''**. I am pretty much happy how this one turned out, though I think that Nezumi might be a little bit OOC, but it had to be that ways, so the story would turn out the way I wanted it. Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy reading. :D

As always I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

 **Warning: This is yaoi story, which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, please don't read it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or No.6, they belong to Atsuko Asano.**

 **Love, Shiori :)**

"Oi, Shion.", Nezumi called to his lover, who was grinning like crazy. "What happened?"

Shion was a person who usually had a smile on his face and was positive, trying to see something good in everyone. That's what Nezumi liked and, at the same time, despised about him. Because of that he got tricked so many times.

Today, he was especially cheerful, which meant that he's ploting something. He was so easy to read. They were sitting at the table, having breakfast and drinking tea. Shion took a sip from his cup and looked at Nezumi.

"Do you know what day today is?", he asked him.

"Wednesday.", he answered.

"And date?", he asked again.

"July 17th. Why are you asking all this? Can't you look at the calendar, Your Majesty?", Nezumi said with a mocking smile, that dropped as soon as he saw Shion's face. There was no trace from his smile and cheerfulness, they were gone.

"You really don't remember?", he was looking intensly at Nezumi. Sadness was evident in his eyes and his voice was resounding with hurt.

"I don't remember what, Shion?", even before he finished Shion was standing and collecting his things.

"If you don't remember, then it means it doesn't metter. I'm going to work.", he stated coldly.

Nezumi was shocked. Shion never behaved like this.

"But aren't you supposed to not work today?", he tried to stay calm.

"Yes, but I still have something to finish.", Shion answered going towards the door.

"Shion!", Nezumi couldn't hold back any more and he started yelling. "At least tell me why you act like this, what the hell is wrong?!"

Shion turned his head around to glare angrily at Nezumi.

 **'Who the hell is he to shout, when he was the one who has forgotten.'**

"Why?!", he yelled back. "Figure it out yourself!"

"Shion!", Nezumi stood up from his chair.

"Go, read a book!", he said before slamming the door behind himself.

 **'Go read a book. What's with that?'**

* * *

Shion was furious. He knew he was acting like a child, but he didn't care at that moment.

 **'I need to calm down.'**

He took a deep breaths and he could feel himself relaxing.

 **'What am I going to do at work? I already finished everything I had for today so I could have today off.'**

* * *

Nezumi, stunned by his lovers behaviour, decided to follow him. He quickly put his boots on and ran outside after Shion. He wanted to make sure Shion really went to work, that he didn't lie, but then, Shion never lied. So it wasn't a big surprise that he went inside the building where his lab was.

 **'Well, he's been acting like a lunatic all morning, which is unusual. Who knows what else he could do.'**

Nezumi stayed close to the building, keeping his eyes on the enterance, to see if Shion will come out. Maybe he noticed him following and that's why he went to work, instead of some other place he might've head in mind.

 **'No, Shion's not like that.'**

Even though he knew that, he still hadn't moved.

* * *

"Shion, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to have the day off?", his assistant was shocked to see him.

"Well, I thought I should finish something that I forgot to do yesterday.", he said smiling.

He put his lab coat on and went to his desk to prepare everything he needed. He noticed that his assistant was looking strangely at him, but he ignored her. He wasn't in the mood for answering questions.

He tried to concentrate on his work, but the scenes from this morning repeated in his head. He yelled at Nezumi, he practicly slammed the door in his face and then he ran away, like a coward.

 **'I should've just told him. I should go back and apologize. No, no, no, no, no, no!', he shook his head. 'Than all that from the morning would be pointless. He needs to know I'm serious.'**

With that thought he got back to his work.

* * *

After almost two hours spent in front of lab, Nezumi went back to their home. All the time he spent there and on his way back, he was trying to remember what could he forget, that could get Shion that mad.

 **'What happened on July 17th?'**

It was like his brain was stuck, he just couldn't remember.

 **'Maybe I should really get a book to read.', he sighed.**

He went to the bookshelves and started searching through them. He read them all so many times, that he knew them by heart.

 **'I should go to the library and get something new to read.'**

He was just about to turn around to go, when big blue box on the bottom shelf caught his eye.

 **'What are we keeping in this box?'**

He took the box in his hands and opened it. Inside was a red notebook, diary like and bunch of their photos. He didn't even know they had this many. Nezumi went through them and smiled as he started to remember the moments when they were taken. After he was finished with looking at photos, he took the red notebook.

 **'I shouldn't read it, if it's his diary. Why would he even write a diary.'**

He told himself that he will just take a look inside and if it's diary, he won't read it. He opened it and flipped through pages.

 **'It's a diary. He is really writing a diary. I should just return it into the box.'**

Well, he was not reading it, he was just flipping the pages, or so he convinced himself. He stopped when he came across the date he was hoping to find.

In the head of a page was their very first picture, that was taken the day after he returned. But in the text bellow July 17th repeated, because that was the date they reunited, confessed to each other and became a couple.

Then it clicked. **'Today is our aniversary. That's why Shion was so happy and that why he got angry at the end. Now everything made sense, but I still think Shion overreacted.'**

He closed the diary, putting it back into the box and then placed the box into its place.

 **'I hope he's still in the lab.'**

Nezumi didn't know what to prepare for their anniversary, he didn't even know if Shion will accept anything from him now.

 **'I should buy him a present.'** , he thought as he was walking to the lab.

* * *

Shion was done with his work and he was sitting on a bench in front of the building his lab was at.

 **'I can't go back yet. What if he's mad and won't talk to me? I really did overreact. What if he breaks up with me and goes away again?'**

That last thought terrified him the most. He couldn't bare to be away from his beloved for a day and not to mention forever. He was getting upset again. The point of coming to work was to calm down and relax, but instead he was becoming more and more nervious.

 **'I want to see Nezumi.'**

* * *

The bookstore Nezumi went into, to buy a present for Shion, was just a few meters away from his lab. As he was coming out, he spotted Shion on a bench, with his head in his hands.

 **'Is he feeling sick?'**

He immediately rushed to him.

"Oi, Shion, are you alright? What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?", he was worried.

 **'He's crying! Idiot.'**

Shion didn't say anything.

"Hey, stop crying and look at me.", Nezumi ordered.

That's when Shion lifted his head and looked at him, but he was still crying. Nezumi just opened his mouth to say something, when Shion interuppted him.

"Did you come here to break up with me?", he asked.

Nezumi was shocked once again.

"What is wrong with you?!", he actually shouted. "I'm not breaking up with you. I wanted to see you and make sure you're alright, since you've been acting like a lunatic all day."

Shion let the sigh of relief and wiped his tears away.

"Thank goodness.", he gave Nezumi a smile. "I'm sorry I've been acting like a brat."

Nezumi's expression softened.

"Well, it was interesting to see that side of yours, Your Majesty."

Shion blushed and turn his head to the side. He was ashamed of his behavior, that was not like him.

"Here. This is a present for you.", Nezumi handed him his gift.

"Present?", Shion seemed confused.

"Don't look so confused. It's our aniversary and I wanted to get you something."

"You remembered?! But I didn't get you anything.", Shion said sadly.

"I don't mind. I was the who forgot, so I apologize. I found your diary and that's how I remembered.", Nezumi stated simply with a smirk.

Shion's whole face went red.

"You read my diary?!", he yelled. He was even more embaressed now.

"I didn't even know it was a diary. I found it, while I was searching for a book to read. Just like you told me."

"Just... Just don't touch it anymore. Forget that it exists.", Shion stuttered.

"Fine. And next time you freak out over something, tell me. Is that okay?", Nezumi asked as he crouched down, so they could be on the same eye level.

"Okay.", Shion answered, as Nezumi put his hand on his cheek, straddling it gently.

"It's just a date, so don't get so upset over it. Just because I couldn't remember doesn't mean that I care about you less, or that I love you less.", he spoke softly. When he realized what he said, he looked away and stood up, turning his back to his beloved.

"Aren't you going to open up your present?", he asked Shion.

"Oh, I almost forgot.", he said as he started to unwrap it.

Nezumi furrowed his brows. **'Talk about forgetting.'**

Suddenly, Shion jumped from the bench and hugged Nezumi from behind.

"Thank you! I really like the book.", he said, then kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go and have dinner, then it ice cream, than take a long walk by the river. The day's not over yet."

Nezumi nodded his head and afterwards they went to have their anniversary date.

* * *

They decided that they'll make dinner at home together, so they first went to buy ice cream and after that they started their walk by the river.

"The night is really beautiful.", said Shion, as he gazed at the sky. "It's so full of stars."

Nezumi looked at him and then at the sky. "Mhmm."

Shion reached for Nezumi's hand and entwined their fingers.

"We should go to the market now, it will close soon."

"Shion?"

"What?", he looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want to repeat myself. I am not going to leave again. I read in your diary that you're afraid that I'll leave you."

"That's why I hid it, you shouldn't have read that.", Shion pouted.

"I am not going anywhere, Shion. I have all that I need here."

Shion blushed when he heard what Nezumi said. Then Nezumi leaned down a little and kissed Shion passionately. When the parted, Nezumi wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"What's up with you, Nezumi? You are too affectionate today."

"Shut up. Just promise me you won't have those stupid thoughts ever again. Do you not trust me?", he whispered in his ear.

"Of course I trust you! I just can't help it sometimes. But I promise.", Shion said.

"Shion, let's go home. We'll go to the market tomorrow."

"What about the dinner?", Shion really wanted them to have a romantic dinner.

 **'But then, Nezumi isn't romantic type. I guess we can skip that.'**

"We'll have the dinner.", stated Nezumi, looking meaningfully at his beloved.

When Shion realized what he was thinking of he blushed all the way up to his ears.

"Nezumi!", he yelled, but his lover was just laughing like crazy.

"Why so shy now, Your Highness?"

 **'He's teasing me! Even on our anniversary!'**

"Come on. Let's go home.", said Nezumi as he picked Shion up over his shoulder. "We don't want to be late for dinner."

 **'I won't forget our aniversary next year.'**


End file.
